


The Student and The Librarian

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: A dash of sadness, F/M, Fluff, Library, Romance, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaecilius meets you, the librarian. The two of you then form a bond together.





	1. The New Student

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing this when I should be updating other stories? I can't stop writing today.

You pick up the returned books and put them where they belong. The library is special to you because of the priceless information contained here. You feel at peace here, surrounded by books. 

"Excuse me, you are the librarian, am I right?" 

You almost jump at the sound of a voice and turned to face the person who thought it would be a good idea to sneak up on you.

"Yes, I am. Are you new here? I have never seen you before." 

The voice belonged to a man taller than you. His hair is tied up, something quite rare for men these days. Not that you're saying he's weird. 

"The Ancient One accepted me as a student. She has also sent for me to borrow some books. I assume you know what they are."

You nod and tell him to wait a moment before coming back with the books. 

"Please take care of them. You are welcome here anytime."

He takes the books and says a quick thanks before leaving.

And that's when you realized you forgot to ask for his name.


	2. Back for more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters in this story will be mostly short.

"Back again so soon? Most students would have finished those books in a month."

You didn't expect to see him here that fast. Perhaps he is a fast learner.

"I am a fast learner." 

"We didn't introduce ourselves the other day. Maybe because someone decided to sneak up on me." You teased him. 

"Apologies, but you were so focused on your job that I had to startle you. Kaecilius."

"Apology accepted. (Y/N)." 

Atleast he had a sense of humor. Some of the people were like a rock and don't respond to jokes.

"I recommend reading these, since you finished those." You hand him a stack of books.

"Thank you." Kaecilius takes the books you have given him and left. 

You don't know why, but you want to see him again.


	3. Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this fluff yet?

It wasn't long before he became a frequent visitor to your library. By he, you meant Kaecilius. While most would study in their rooms, he preferred to study in the library. At least you thought so, because you saw him most of the time here in the library.

Honestly, you didn't mind. As long as he wasn't doing anything dangerous, you had no reason to chase him out. In fact, you _liked_ his presence. It felt as if your problems melted away and had nothing to worry about.

Sometimes, you worry about his health. 

"You should take a break, Kaecilius. You've been here since morning."

"That can wait."

"If you won't put that book down and eat something, I'm afraid I might have to ban you from the library."

"You don't have to resort to that. I'll take a break, _mother._ " Kaecilius teased, as he closed the book. 

"I'll be back soon." 

"Don't come back." You reply, giving him a faint smile.

Kaecilius dismisses your reply with a wave of his hand as he dissapears around the corner.

_He'll be back._

_He always come back._


	4. Package

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what his eye color is.  
> This is supposed to be a collection of short drabbles, but I might extend this one and give it a part two.

"I don't see why you have to accompany me. It's only a package."

"There are dangerous people outside of Kamar-Taj, _little librarian._ "

"The only danger is the occasional pickpocket. And please don't call me that."

Putting the letter away, you stand and look up, meeting his gaze. His grey eyes sends a cold shiver down your spine. He stands rigid and unmoving. His hands are clasped behind his back. You can sense the authority and confidence radiating from the man, even if you've been here longer then him. 

You look away, and Kaecilius steps aside, allowing you to pass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was super short! Maybe there will be a part two? I dounno


	5. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something for you guys to nom on while I start updating in a few days :)
> 
> Chapters are in no particular order.
> 
> Super minor mention of blood/Gore.

_The Ancient One has been hiding secrets._

The mystic arts master knew this to be true. She had promised to fix him when he came to her at his worst. 

But those were empty words. 

How long has he been at Kamar-Taj? Months? Years? Every time he touched upon that topic, she avoided it with ease, saying things such as "You are not quite ready yet" and "But first we should focus on...." Kaecilius was not satisfied. She would not reveal where her powers came from, nor felt obligated to tell him anything.

So he took it upon himself to discover her secrets. 

The man heard whispers of the Dark Dimension. He heard the whispers of a being that resided there.

_Dormammu._

The book of Agamoto told him everything he needed to know. Granter of limitless power and promises of immortality. This being can fix him. Dormammu can bring back Adria and his son. He can fix this world. The Ancient one is greedy. She keeps power for herself while others are lied to. They trust her, and she has not returned the same trust back.

 His finger traces the cover of the chained and locked ancient book. Something tells him he shouldn't be doing this. A part of him is telling him to  _turn back, or nothing will be the same._

The library is closed tonight. While masters are able to stay for a little longer, it is far too late for him to be here. The dim light of the candles casts his shadow onto the ground. Kaecilius can hear the sound of familiar footsteps echo throughout the library. 

It must be you. He recalls the conversation the two of you had a few days ago.

_"Why are these particular books locked and chained?"_

_"It is the Ancient One's private collection. It is not meant for anyone else to read."_

_"Why not?"_

_"It is extremely difficult to learn from these books. Dangerous, even. For a person like you..."_

You had always known him to be hardworking and ambitious. Sometimes it worried you. But the past week, he was suspicious to say the least. Kaecilius would ask questions that seem to probe for information and be confined to his quarters more than usual. You think he knows more than what he's supposed to. You would have to tell The Ancient One about your suspicions tonight. 

Your footsteps echoes throughout the library's halls as you make sure nothing is missing. Noticing an opened book on the mahogany table, you walked over and closed it. Something feels...strange. You feel as if someone is here with you. Your heartbeat quickens as your senses become alert, ready to conjure a weapon. 

Before you could summon a weapon, an arm snakes around your waist and pulls you back. Your scream is muffled as a hand covers your mouth. Your attacker holds you tight as you thrash against them, trying to escape. 

"I do not wish to do this, but I must if I have to." The voice whispers into your ear. It belongs to a man. A very familiar one, in fact. It couldn't be....could it? 

"Kaecilius?" Even though your voice is muffled by his hand, you can't help but say his name. 

"Forgive me." His hand leaves your mouth.

"What do you mean-"

You are cut off as the knife plunges into your chest. 

For some reason, you can't feel the pain. 

As you fall to the floor, you see a hint of remorse on his face. 

It's getting harder to breath. Everything is blurry. Why do your robes feel damp? You know you aren't outside, but you can't seem to find a reason. Could it be water? Or perhaps, blood? You can't tell.

"Why?" You whisper, as everything fades to black.

 Crouching down, he closes your eyelids to hide your shocked expression.

Kaecilius didn't want to kill you but it had to be done. You were simply in the way of his plans, and there was nothing else he could've done to avoid this situation.

_I will bring you back, I promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the last chapter! Since chapters are not in chronological order (story-wise), this is more of a drabble fic. Will consider writing a version where he doesn't kill the poor reader.
> 
> Closing someone's eyelids is a sign of peace for the deceased person. It's seen as giving them rest.
> 
> My feels as I was writing this :(


	6. Revival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something for you guys because I'd feel bad if I was ignoring my other readers ^^
> 
> Please read the previous chapter to understand this one, or you'll be very confused!

It felt as if you were sleeping for a long time. The sunlight that hit your face made you squint and sit up. The room looks familiar. Throwing your blankets over you, you reach to your left to steady yourself as you stand up. Nearly falling over, you remember that the dresser was on the right, but something told you that it was supposed to be on the left. 

What's wrong with you today? Everything feels out of place. You know you weren't a morning person, but this was unlike you. Perhaps you had drank a little too much last night? The last thing you remembered was talking with a man in a library. The library! How stupid of you to oversleep. You needed to organize it after some troublemakers decided to put books were they shouldn't be.

Eating a fast breakfast, you make your way to the library. As you enter, you feel as if someone if watching you. Wanting to escape that feeling, your legs bring you to the very spot you remembered you were standing last night. The footsteps you heard behind you stops. You feel as if your legs might give out, and that you'd collapse into the floor soon. Turning around, you see the man you remember yesterday. He is taller then you, and his face is visably older. He smiles, and it sparks a thought.

_Kaecilius?_

The question slips out of you. Your memories are fuzzy, and you don't know why you know that was his name. 

"Welcome back." He smiles and steps forward, pressing his two fingers to the middle of your forehead. 

Everything fades to black, and a fuzzy feeling makes you drift and close your eyes.

You find yourself sitting up in a bed. Everything feels....normal. The dresser is on the left side, and you steady yourself as you stand up. Throwing on your robes, and eating the breakfast (brought to you by a trainee), you make your way to the library.

Everything is peaceful today, and you kept thinking about the dream you had last night. It had something to do with you and Kaecilius. You brushed it off, thinking that it was just a dream. Light footsteps interrupt your thoughts. You look up from the book you had engrossed yourself in and found yourself giving him a smile. 

"What brings you here today, Kaecilius?" You teased, knowing what his answer would be.

"Just returning some books." He gives you a half smile, as the ancient arts master hands over the books he borrowed a few days ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel-ish to the previous chapter.
> 
> If the title didn't tell you what this chapter meant, it's when Kaecilius revives you (after killing you in the previous chapter) in an alternate universe where everything is normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
